$ -1932 \div 6 $
Solution: ${6}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{1}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${1}\div6={0}\text{ or }6\times{0} = {0}$ ${9}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{19}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${19}\div6={3}\text{ or }6\times{3} = {18}$ ${3}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{13}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${13}\div6={2}\text{ or }6\times{2} = {12}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }6\text{ go into }{12}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${12}\div6={2}\text{ or }6\times{2} = {12}$ A negative number divided by a positive number is a negative number. $-1932 \div 6 = -322$